A Damn Cold Night
by MizUnDastood887
Summary: WARNING:SORATO!!! dont like, don't read. This is a songfic for Avril Lavinge's song I'm with you.


Me: Hi again. This is my first attempt at writing anything, much less a songfic so…just enjoy, O.K

Kari: Awwm, MizUnDastood

Me: Yes Kari?

Kari: You forgot a disclaimer…you know the legal stuff…I don't own…Please don't sue me…

Me: Oh! Right, I almost forgot.  Thanks for reminding me Kari.

Kari: Anytime

Me: Yeah...umm…I don't own digimon or this song.  The song belongs to Avril Lavinge its called '_I'm with You_' and Digimon.  I don't know whom digimon belongs to but I can guarantee they are some very rich people.  And…well that's about it so…on with the fic!!!

Obediah, Japan: Obediah Park 

Sora Takenouchi strolled down the small dirt path.  It was slightly drizzling out, and she had nothing but her fiery red hair to protect her from getting wet, but she didn't care.  Se took in the beautiful scenery of Obediah Park as she slowly walked.  She loved how Obediah looked in the night. It was so peaceful, calm, and just…beautiful.  She walked slowly as she listened to the 'pitter patter' of the rain.  It felt good to be back home, in Obediah, Japan.  Her career in fashion design had taken her all over the world.  She owned her own clothing line, which had turned out to be very successful.  In fact she was know all over the world for her famous designs.

Despite Sora's fame and fortune she was not very happy.  Deep inside she felt empty and unfulfilled.  She felt as though something was missing from her life, but she could not quite put her finger on what it was.  So that night Sora walked as if in search for something or someone to fill the emptiness in her heart.  Sora sighed as she slowly approached a little stone bridge that looked down on a small peaceful pond.  It was her favorite spot in the whole park.  Sora leaned against the railing of the bridge and looked out into the dark of the night.

It was very quiet out, which was usually OK because the park was normally quiet in the night.  After all the quiet of the night was what Sora loved about walks she like these she had taken so often in the past.  But the quiet of tonight was different from the one she had been familiar with and had grown to love.  This quiet was not one she liked at all.  She listened and heard, nothing, not event he crickets seemed to be playing their sweet and ever so famous mating song on this dark summer night.

I'm standing on a bridge, 

_I'm waiting in the dark,_

_I thought that you'd be here _

_by now._

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening, but there's _

_no sound._

Any other night this 'quiet' would have been fine, but not tonight.  Tonight Sora needed more than ever to hear the familiar sounds of the night.  She listened for something, anything to sooth and to comfort her, to help fill this emptiness inside of her.  But she heard nothing, and with this she fell deeper and deeper into her state of depression.  So there Sora was standing and listening to the rain as she thought…

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night._

_Tryn'a figure out this life_

_Won't you_

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are _

_But I'm_

_I'm with you---_

_I'm with you---_

New York, New York: Central Park 

Yamato Ishada, lead singer of the famous band '_Teenage Wolves', _sat under the shade of a big oak tree strumming on his guitar. (A/N: On this side of the world it's daytime) The rest of the guys were out sight seeing before their big concert, but Yamato stayed behind.  He did not feel up to it.  Yamato had realized that he had not 'felt up to' a lot of things now a days.  He had tried to convince himself that he was just homesick at first, but he now knew that it was much more than that.  He felt empty inside and lost in the world.  It felt like a part of him was missing. Sure he was, rich, famous, talented, and there were girls all over the world that would die to be with him but yet, he wasn't happy.  He went touring from town to town, and city to city, hoping to find something or someone who could fill this void in his being.  Unfortunately for him, so far, he had not succeeded.  He had left every city and town as empty and unhappy as he had came in.  So their Yamato was, sitting under an oak tree, strumming on his guitar, and pondering these thoughts.

I'm looking for a place 

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here,_

_I know?_

_Cause nothings going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be_

_Alone_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night._

_Tryn'a figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new._

Yamato stopped playing his guitar as he became lost in his thoughts.  All this time he had been searching, but had not succeeded to find what he was looking for.  Yamato wished that if he himself couldn't find what he was looking for, that somehow, it would find him, and if what or whoever he was looking for would know that he was here, waiting, and that he was with them.

_I don't know who you are _

_But I'm_

_I'm with you---_

_I'm with you---_

**At the same time at Obediah Park.**

Sora was sinking deeper and deeper into her depression.  She had been fighting back her tears for too long and could no longer hold them back.  One tear managed to get away and one single tear trickled down her face.

Why is everything so confusing? 

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind._

_Yeah, Yeah,_

_Yeah, Yeah,_

_Yeah, Yeah,_

_Yeah, Yeah,_

_Yeaaaaaaah…_

_It's a damn colds night_

_Tryn'a figure out this life._

_Won't you, take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new._

A tear moved slowly, but steadily down Sora's cheek, until there was no more of her face to run down and right when it was about to fall into the dark dreary pond below the warmest, most comforting breeze blew over her entire body and carried her tears away.  If she hadn't known better she would have just called it a strong breeze, but something inside of her told her it was much more than that. Unlike the cold and brisk wind this breeze was warm and inviting..  She felt as if she had been embraced by someone's big, strong, loving arms, (A/N: Guess who's arms they were…heeheehee…J) and a great peace came over her.  She couldn't explain what she felt, but it put her at peace and then, she didn't care why she felt this way.  She was just happy that she did.  And then, at that moment, though she did not know why or to whom she was speaking to she whispered sweetly, "I'm with you".

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm_

_I'm with you---_

_I'm with you---_

**Back at Central Park**

As soon as Yamato thought this the burden he felt he had been carrying with him was suddenly lifted.  He did not know why, but he felt his wish had been granted and a sudden peace came over his troubled soul.  He smiled to himself knowingly and started to once again play his guitar.

_I'm with you._

Me: So that's it my first fic….yup…there it is.

Kari: I think it was cute.

Davis: I don't.

Me: Well nobody wants to know what you think Davis, but I DO want to know what you guys think. So scroll down and click on that little, square button and tell me what you think.  And remember it's my first fic so go easy on me, OK. Till next time. J

**_MizUnDastood887_**


End file.
